Ayumi Fujimura
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = | other_names = | occupation = Voice actress | years_active = 2004–present (in hiatus) | agent = Ken Production | notable_works = | height = 157 cm }} is a Japanese voice actress affiliated with Ken Production. On April 1, 2019, it was announced that she will take an indefinite hiatus. Filmography Anime ;2005 *''Kotenkotenko'' (Fairy) ;2006 *''NANA'' (Woman) *''Nishi no Yoki Majo - Astraea Testament'' (Marie Oset) *''Ramen Fighter Miki'' (Child 1 (ep. 1), Female student (ep. 4), Pink Star (ep. 3), Sales assistant (ep. 5) *''Koi suru Tenshi Angelique'' (Girl (ep. 1)) *''Kemonozume'' (Girl (ep. 2), Shokujinki B (ep. 9)) *''Garine's is Music'' (Garine Sakura) *''Living for the Day After Tomorrow'' (Karada Iokawa) *''Ghost Slayers Ayashi'' (Daughter) *''Hell Girl: Two Mirrors'' (Takuma Kurebayashi) *''Bartender'' (Miwa Kurushima) ;2007 *''Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!'' (Futsal member (ep. 8)) *''Nodame Cantabile'' (Flight attendant (ep. 1), Minako Momodaira (young), Yuki Inoue) *''Hayate the Combat Butler'' (Chiharu Harukaze) *''Touka Gettan'' (Nene Midou) *''Over Drive'' (Mikoto's Sister, Masaro) *''Polyphonica'' (Suzuna) *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' (Tsuyoshi, Shirutisu) *''Bokurano'' (Reporter) *''Kaze no Stigma'' (Ayano Kannagi) *''Potemayo'' (Mimi Hachiya) *''Suteki Tantei Labyrinth'' (Chiharu) *''Clannad'' (Female student (ep. 6)) *''Shakugan no Shana Second'' (Kimiko Nakamura) *''You're Under Arrest: Full Throttle'' *''Shugo Chara!'' (Yuki Hatoba) *''Ghost Hound'' (Female elementary school student A (ep. 14), Female student (ep. 5), Underclassman B (ep. 17)) ;2008 *''Shigofumi: Letters from the Departed'' (Woman (ep. 2)) *''Porphy no Nagai Tabi'' (Mina) *''Aria the Origination'' (Daughter (ep. 1)) *''Yatterman'' (Hirari) *''Allison & Lillia'' (Female soldier (ep. 5)) *''Blassreiter'' (Lulu) *''Nabari no Ou'' (Raimei Shimizu) *''Psychic Squad'' 'Naomi Umegae) *''Kaiba'' (Ed) *''Golgo 13'' (Natalie) *''Kyōran Kazoku Nikki'' (Kyōka Midarezaki) *''Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians'' (Chō Shōshifu) *''Birdy the Mighty: Decode'' (Ryoko Nagatani) *''Sands of Destruction'' (Lowen) *''Natsume's Book of Friends'' (Female High School Student (ep. 9), Fiancée (ep 8), Student (ep. 4), young Takashi Natsume) *''Noramimi'' (Muimui) *''Legends of the Dark King: A Fist of the North Star Story'' (Shimoto) *''Shugo Chara!! Doki—'' (Mimori Morino) ;2009 *''Asu no Yoichi!'' (Saleslady) *''Chrome Shelled Regios'' (Countia Varmon Faness (eps 1, 23-24), Secretary A (10 episodes), Shop employee (ep. 4), Waitress (ep. 5)) *''Kupu!! Mamegoma!'' (Akane Mamegawa) *''Examurai Sengoku'' (Tsuzumi) *''Major'' (Announcer) *''Pandora Hearts'' (White cat) *''Basquash!'' (Aurora Skybloom) *''Queen's Blade: The Exiled Virgin'' (Emperor Hinomoto) *''Slap Up Party'' *''Hayate the Combat Butler!!'' (Chiharu Harukaze) *''Shin Mazinger Shōgeki! Z-Hen'' (Shirō Kabuto) *''Hatsukoi Limited'' (Nao Chikura) *''Sweet Blue Flowers'' (Yoshie Manjome) *''Taisho Baseball Girls'' (Noriko Owari) *''Modern Magic Made Simple'' (Katamari, Mayuri Anehara) *''Shugo Chara! Party!'' (Yuka) *''Tegami Bachi'' (Niche) *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (Cecily Cambell) *''Yumeiro Pâtissière'' (Azuki Tachibana) ;2010 *''Ladies versus Butlers!'' (Mitsuru Sanke) *''The Qwaser of Stigmata'' (Mafuyu Oribe) *''Hanamaru Kindergarten'' (Ryōta) *''Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor'' (Shifu Choushou) *''Kaichō wa Maid-sama! (Misaki Ayuzawa) *''Mayoi Neko Overrun!'' (Actual Sister) *''Uragiri wa Boku no Namae o Shitteiru'' (Young Hotsuma) *''Sekirei: Pure Engagement'' (Namiji) *''Academy Apocalypse: Highschool of the Dead'' (Reporter (ep. 6)) *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (Kneesocks) *''Bakuman.'' (Aiko Iwase) *''Tegami Bachi: Reverse'' (Niche) *''Psychic Detective Yakumo'' (Haruka Ozawa) *''Squid Girl'' (Eiko Aizawa) *''And Yet The Town Moves'' (Homeroom teacher) *''A Certain Magical Index II'' (Seiri Fukiyose) ;2011 *''Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream'' (Yuri) *''Astarotte's Toy'' (Griselda "Zelda" Reginhard) *''The Qwaser of Stigmata II'' (Mafuyu Oribe) *''Blue Exorcist'' (Young Yukio Okumura) *''Inazuma Eleven GO'' (Kageyama Hikaru) *''Squid Girl Season 2'' (Eiko Aizawa) *''Bakuman. 2'' (Aiko Iwase) *''Shakugan no Shana III'' (Kimiko Nakamura) *''Chibi Devi!'' (Ms. Ito, Pepe, Ryu, Aunt Rikako) *''Hunter × Hunter (2011)'' (Neferpitou) ;2012 *''Aquarion Evol'' (MIX) *''Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne'' (Ayane Iwa, Haruka Uehara) *''Ozuma'' (Mimei) *''Zetman'' (Mayu Hashimoto) *''Mysterious Girlfriend X'' (Ryōko Suwano) *''EUREKA SEVEN AO'' (Maggie Kwan) *''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' (Kageyama Hikaru, Okatsu) *''Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse'' (Aki Iwami) *''Upotte!!'' (Emten) *''Love, Elections & Chocolate'' (Kii Monzen'naka) *''Hayate the Combat Butler: Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Chiharu Harukaze) *''The Pet Girl of Sakurasou'' (Saori Himemiya) *''Bakuman. 3'' (Aiko Iwase) *''Psycho-Pass'' (MC (ep. 9), Reporter (ep. 17)) ;2013 *''Danchi Tomoo'' (Keiko Kamakura) *''Dokidoki! Precure'' (Kyouda) *''Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet'' (Striker) *''Hayate the Combat Butler! Cuties'' (Chiharu Harukaze) *''Kill la Kill'' (Mataro Mankanshoku, Rei Hououmaru) *''Gingitsune'' (Haru) *''Inazuma Eleven GO 3: Galaxy'' (Rodan Gasgus) ;2014 *''Saki: The Nationals'' (Murakichi Misaki) *''Aikatsu!'' (Kanon) *''Doraemon'' (Pita) *''Buddy Complex'' (Lene Kleinbeck) *''Hero Bank'' (Sen Tatsuzato) *''Buddy Complex: Kanketsu-hen Ano Sora ni Kaeru Mirai de'' (Lene Kleinbeck) *''HappinessCharge PreCure!'' (Kazumi) *''Rokujyoma no Shinryakusha!?'' (Study Group Director) *''Free! - Eternal Summer'' (Hayato Shigino) *''Rail Wars!'' (Alice Kuji) *''Rage of Bahamut: Genesis'' (Gabriel) *''Inō-Battle wa Nichijō-kei no Naka de'' (Hitomi Saito) *''Pocket Monsters XY'' (Eclair) ;2015 *''Isuca'' (Isuca) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (Young Polnareff) *''Log Horizon 2'' (Roe2) *''Seraph of the End: Battle in Nagoya'' (Aiko Aihara) *''Haikyū!!'' (Hana Misaki) *''The Idolmaster Cinderella Girls'' (Rookie trainer, veteran trainer, trainer) *''The Idolmaster Cinderella Girls 2nd Season'' (Rookie trainer, veteran trainer, trainer) *''The Rolling Girls'' (Masami Utoku / Maccha Green) *''Tantei Kageki Milky Holmes TD'' (Tianma Hiroko) ;2016 *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (Pipirika) *''Mob Psycho 100'' (Ichi Mezato) *''Norn9'' (Koharu) Original video animation (OVA) * Shakugan no Shana Tokubetsuhen: Koi to Onsen no Kougai Gakushuu! (2006) (Kimiko Nakamura) * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010) (Audrey Burne) * Astarotte no Omocha! (2011) (Griselda "Zelda" Reginhard) * Rinne no Lagrange: Kamogawa Days (2012) (Haruka Uehara) * Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions Lite (2012) (Tomo-chan) * Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! -Heart Throb- Lite (2014) (Tomo-chan) Films * Naruto Shippuden the Movie (2007) (Shion) * Space Battleship Yamato: Resurrection (2009) (Miyuki Kodai) * Hayate the Combat Butler! Heaven Is a Place on Earth (2011) (Chiharu Harukaze) * The Mystical Laws (2012) (Leika Chan) * Santa Company (2014) (Noel) https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/itoso-tag/santa-company * Aikatsu! (The Movie) (2014) (Kanon) * Girls und Panzer der Film (2015) (Megumi, Boco) * Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative (2018) (Mineva Lao Zabi) * Natsume's Book of Friends the Movie: Tied to the Temporal World (2018) (Young Takashi Natsume) Video games ;2007 * Shoukan Shoujo: Elemental Girl Calling (Chakoru, Robin, Mel) ;2008 * Aoi Shiro (Kyan Migiwa) * Luminous Arc 2 Will (Erishia) * Asaki, Yumemishi (Koku, Miku) * Zettai Karen Children DS: Dai-4 no Children (Naomi Umegae) * Tetsudō Musume DS ～Terminal Memory～ (Arisu Kuji) ;2009 * Boku no Natsuyasumi 4 (Princess Tomoko) * Kidō Senshi Gundam: Senki Record U.C. 0081 (Figline Isuteru) * Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon (Marion) * Queen's Blade: Spiral Chaos (Harpy) * Final Fantasy XIII (Cocoon Citizens) ;2010 * Super Street Fighter IV (Ibuki) * Tsuyokiss (PSP) (As Serebu Tachibana) ;2011 * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Fi) ;2012 * Street Fighter X Tekken (Ibuki) * Generation of Chaos: Pandora's Reflection (Olivia) * Koi to Senkyo to Chocolate Portable (Kii Monzennaka) * Under Night In-Birth (Yuzuriha) * Halo 4 (Cortana) *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2'' (Miharu Hirano) ;2013 * Z/X Zekkai no Seisen (Natalia Cambiasso) * Norn 9 (Koharu) * The Last of Us (Sarah) * BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (Konoe A. Mercury/Phantom) * The Witch and The Hundred Knights (Visco) * Arcadia no Senhime (Luise) * The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds (Princess Zelda) ;2014 *''Croixleur Sigma'' (Francesca Storaro) *''Hyrule Warriors'' (Fi) *''Granblue Fantasy'' (Korwa) ;2015 *''Resident Evil: Revelations 2'' (Moira Burton) *''Batman: Arkham Knight'' (Catwoman) *''BlazBlue: Central Fiction'' (Nine the Phantom) ;2016 *''Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness (Anne Petriceani) *''Street Fighter V'' (Ibuki) *''The King of Fighters XIV'' (Zarina) ;2017 *''Arms'' (Mechanica) *Ever Oasis (Tethu/Tethi) ;2018 *''SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy'' (Zarina) *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (Princess Zelda/Sheik, Mii Fighter Type 4) *''Dragalia Lost'' (Aeleen) ;2019 *''Arknights'' (Rope) Drama CDs * Café Latte Rhapsody (????) (Ichikawa) Tokusatsu *''Kamen Rider Drive'' (2015) (Sigma Circular (Female Voice) (ep. 46 - 47)) (Male Voice by Masakazu Morita) Dubbing roles Live-action *''The Art of Getting By'' - Sally Howe (Emma Roberts) *''Cleveland Abduction'' - Amanda Berry (Samantha Droke) *''CSI: Cyber'' - Raven Ramirez (Hayley Kiyoko) *''Did You Hear About the Morgans?'' - Jackie Drake (Elisabeth Moss) *''Dredd'' - Cassandra Anderson (Olivia Thirlby) *''Expelled'' - Vanessa (Andrea Russett) *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' - Katie Bell (Georgina Leonidas) *''Harry's Law'' - Jenna Backstrom (Brittany Snow) *''Journey 2: The Mysterious Island'' - Kailani (Vanessa Hudgens) *''Love, Rosie'' - Rosie Dunne (Lily Collins) *''Monte Carlo'' - Grace Bennett / Cordelia Winthrop-Scott (Selena Gomez) *''Ouija'' - Laine Morris (Olivia Cooke) *''Ratter'' - Emma (Ashley Benson) *''The Sound of Music'' (2011 TV Tokyo edition) - Liesl von Trapp (Charmian Carr) *''Spin Out'' - Lucy (Morgan Griffin) *''The Suspect'' - Choi Kyung-hee (Yoo Da-in) *''Terminator Genisys'' - Sarah Connor (Emilia Clarke) *''The Way, Way Back'' - Susanna Thompson (AnnaSophia Robb) *''We're the Millers'' - Casey Mathis (Emma Roberts) Animation *''Mars Needs Moms'' - Ki References External links *Official agency profile * Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from Tokyo Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Japanese voice actors Category:21st-century Japanese actors Category:Ken Production